


Off Brand

by phantom_rain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Definitely AU, F/F, God I cant believe me of all people is tagging something as smut, Mella is ADORBS, Sasha is...a little bit different than what we're used to, Smut, Smut Attempt, more like, there we go that's much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: This isn't the first time this has happened and Sasha suspects that it probably won't be the last, but damn if she still isn't immensely pissed off about it. What pisses her off even more is that fact that she is so physically and mentally exhausted that she doesn't exactly have the energy to complain about. Exhaustion only whirls around in her mind acting as nothing more than a blanket covering up the underlying annoyance she's become far too familiar with. The annoyance only known as her immense frustration.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Carmella
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Off Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Listen....I have no excuse, rhyme or reason as to how this came about...why this is here...how it got to this point.   
> This was written LONG ago and as I'm sure many of you know...I CAN'T WRITE SMUT...  
> I'm bad at it. Almost incapable you could say.   
> Nevertheless this was written as a "LOL LET'S SEE IF WE CAN" type of deal and ahehehe let's post it...WHY THE HELL NOT...  
> If you've made it this far into the notes then well...godspeed if you're gonna read any further!

This isn't the first time this has happened and Sasha suspects that it probably won't be the last, but damn if she still isn't immensely pissed off about it. What pisses her off even more is that fact that she is so physically and mentally exhausted that she doesn't exactly have the energy to complain about. Exhaustion only whirls around in her mind acting as nothing more than a blanket covering up the underlying annoyance she's become far too familiar with. The annoyance only known as her immense frustration.

Sasha fancies herself a pretty irritable person and she knows that. Hell, she fucking owns it. This particular frustration surges past any other. It's manifested itself into a four month stint of agony that's left her wanting to punch holes in the walls of her bedroom. It's left her on the tipping point just at the edge where she's been left suspended by the world's saddest excuse for a rope. As of recent, Sasha's frustration has been attributed to one thing and one thing only.

A goddamn mother fucking dry spell.

A goddamn mother fucking dry curse is what she really wants to call it, but she's really not down to dissect the semantics of the nomenclature or whatever the fuck. No matter the name, it's been two full months where she's been practically coiled like a spring and she's not even gonna deny that she's been left feeling some type of way about it. Tonight just happened to be the icing on the fucking cake as she somehow managed to strike out. Again.

The real kicker for tonight, was she had actually put in so much fucking effort for this one. This was the fourth time she had taken out this particular girl whose name she is already working to forget. Anyone who's anyone would know that Sasha Banks just doesn't take any girl out, especially not _four fucking times_. Instead, there she was, completely breaking the mold of her reputation by actually going out with the same girl over the span of two weeks.

It's not even that Sasha was that into her. The girl somewhat had the personality of wallpaper paste and she had a habit of going on about topics that were boring as seven hells. Sasha had to actually exert physical energy to nod along and pretend that she was interested. It had been two months after all. Combine that with the fact that, while this girl was acutely dumb as rocks, Sasha's not one to pass up a hot girl. An insanely hot girl who had legs for days and an ass so round, Sasha had been dying to know how well it fit in her hands.

Needless to say, Sasha had put on the face of interest as she sat through "date" after "date", wondering just when the hell she'd be able to crack the damn Da Vinci Code and get this girl naked in her sheets. Surely four times had been enough right? That's what Sasha had thought tonight after they had left the world's most boring plant exhibit (that Sasha ended up paying for because haha, gentleman right?). They had walked back to her car hand in hand, Sasha nodding and humming occasionally as useless plant facts were thrown in her direction. It wasn't until they were in her car that she took her time in charging the energy just a bit before she had decided to make a move. Her hand had been gently stroking the girl's bare thigh just beneath the hem of her shorts. Sasha had been slowly inching closer as the girl continued to ramble, her hand braced on the back of the passenger seat as she had finally leaned across the center console.

They'd kissed a few times before, but Sasha had put in a little extra effort to make things a little hotter by introducing her tongue into the equation. She had the girl moaning quietly and tangling hands into her hair as she was all but two seconds away from climbing over the console directly into Sasha's lap. Sasha had smirked when she needed a moment to breathe, but that didn't stop Sasha from teasingly nipping at her lips.

"You wanna go back to your place or mine?"

Sasha's whispered words had ground everything to a halt. The girl was shuffling back into her seat while fidgeting around. Words were fumbled about for a moment before she finally declared that she doesn't sleep with anyone she hasn't dated for at least two months.

Sasha hadn't said anything, but the temperature all but plunged as she plopped back into her seat. The drive had been incredibly silent the entire way back to the girl's place with Sasha's eyes narrowed so thin it was almost painful. When they finally got there, Sasha didn't even bother to turn off the car as she all but told the girl to lose her number. The scoff and slap that immediately followed wasn't at all surprising to her.

She had then sulked on the drive all the way back to her apartment. Pissed as hell was probably the understatement of the century as she all but ignored her roommate as she she stormed through the living room before shutting herself in her room down the hall. Collapsing face first onto her bed, she groaned loudly into her pillow. She wasn't even in the mood to try and take care of things herself at this point.

"How'd your date go?"

Sasha pulls herself out of her seething stupor to notice the open bottle that's being held out to her. She grabs it by the neck and sighs irritably through her nose before she's taking a large swig. The liquid is as sweet as it is strong as there's a brief burn in the back of her throat on the way down. Finally, Sasha directs her full attention to her roommate who is sitting not too far away from her on her bed.

"The biggest waste of time..." instead of passing it back, Sasha takes another sip from the bottle. It's a vodka/peach schnapps mixture that isn't all that bad. It's honestly just what she needed. Well...amongst other obvious things.

Carmella only raises her eyebrows. They've been sitting in Sasha's room for a while now passing the bottle back and forth while they decompress from the week. Well, Carmella had been decompressing, only pausing to notice that Sasha was barely listening listening to anything she was saying. She wasn't upset about it. Hell, Carmella would be the first to tell you she has a habit of talking way too much. It was when Sasha stopped replying altogether that she actually decided to ask a question.

"You went out with her a lot. I figured there was something there."

Sasha scoffs and takes one last swing before passing the bottle back over. "That's why it was a waste time. Four fucking times I took her out only for her to end up telling me 'oh I usually wait two months before...that'. She couldn't even say it."

Carmella snorts before bringing the bottle to her own lips to take a sip. "So it wasn't a 'you were trying to get to know her' type of deal. You were literally just trying to fuck."

Sasha blinks slowly and her face goes blank. "I mean as opposed to what? Dating her? Making her my girlfriend? Please. You know I'm not down for that."

There's a short silence before Sasha groans and drops her head into her hands. "It's just been too fucking long!"

"How long's it been?"

"Two months? Maybe almost three?"

Mella winces. Not at the time length. For her, that's not entirely something that would bother her. Especially with this being one of the busiest points in the semester. That'd be almost normal for anybody.

For Sasha though….

She knows her roommate probably feels like she's slowly wilting away on the inside. In hindsight, a part of her does find it highly entertaining. On the flip side, there's a part of her that does feel a little bad considering this has thrown off Sasha's entire vibe.

"Have you tried Tinder? Or something like that?" Mella reaches across to hold out the bottle. She's unsurprised when Sasha all but snatches it and takes a bit more than just a sip. They've been drinking nonstop for the past hour or so and she's slowly starting to feel a bit of that familiar buzz. "I mean, I'm pretty sure those are just glorified hookup sites anyway. Could be exactly what you need."

Sasha makes a face while holding the bottle up in front of her face. They're nearing into the final third of the bottle and that somehow only serves to annoy her as well. They've made it this far and she doesn't even feel a damn thing. Even in the low purple-esque lighting of her room, she can see that Carmella is starting to get a little flushed even though she's trying to hide it. Sasha playfully rolls her eyes at her friend being such a lightweight.

"Bigger waste of time 'cause then I don't know what I'm getting into," Sasha's look of disgust deepens. "One of those things where you go to meet the girl and she looks nothing like her profile picture. Or even better. She's actually trying to date."

"Sounds like you tried that already then..."

"Yup..."

Carmella can't help it. Maybe it's the alcohol but she snorts quietly before bursting into a fit of giggles. The glare Sasha sends her does absolutely nothing to help the situation and only serves to make her laugh even harder.

Sasha rolls her eyes heavily. "I'm so glad this is so funny to you."

"No no, I'm sorry. I just..." Mella takes a few breaths and wipes at her eyes. "I really don't know what to tell you, Sash. Usually you don't have this problem—"

"I know!"

"—and I've never seen it this bad."

Sasha huffs and actually has the audacity to pout. Soon, her eyebrows raise in interest. "Hey wait, you've got friends right? From your cheer thing or whatever? Maybe you could help me out?"

Carmella's smile falls and it's replaced by a look of skepticism. "When you say 'help you out'..."

"I dunno. Maybe give me some numbers or something."

"Absolutely not."

"What!? Mella come on!" The pout is back. "You wouldn't help me??? Your favorite roommate?"

Carmella scoffs. "You're my only roommate and I would absolutely help you. But I'm not about to have you fucking your way through my squad."

Sasha's mouth falls open in shock. "Excuse you. I wouldn't be—"

"What do you want numbers for?"

"..."

Carmella shakes her head. "Most of them have boyfriends anyway."

This causes Sasha to smirk and raise an eyebrow. "That means I have more of a chance then. Every straight girl with a boyfriend is always down to try something. I only need her to be a little bit curious."

"You are unbelievable..." Mella slowly shakes her head. "I mean I'm not judging or anything. I'm just saying I don't get it, but I guess it's different with guys or whatever..." she trails off. She hesitates for a second before carefully continuing on. "What's it like?"

"What's what like..." Sasha hums, having pretty much held the alcohol hostage at this point.

Mella shrugs while absently playing with her fingers. "I don't know. Being with girls? I can't imagine it's all that different from guys, right?"

Sasha blinks slowly, mentally processing the question. If she's being completely honest it's not something she's sure she's ever had to answer before and it's not that it's something she can't answer. Hell, the very last thing she is is ashamed. It's just a matter of, how does she answer it?

Initially, she only gives a nonchalantly shrug. "I mean, I can't say very much because I've only been with one guy," she pauses to shudder and unpleasantly recall that particular high school memory where she was going through hell and high water to prove she wasn't a total lesbian. Needless to say, that instance only served to cement what she already knew; she's gay as hell.

"But girls, I dunno. They're just different I guess. It's easier because you're kinda more in tune with what she wants, because you know what you want. If that makes any sense."

"Kind of...not really?"

Sasha sighs and drags a hand through her hair. "Like, okay...so when I'm in bed with somebody, I touch her how I would wanna be touched. Do all the things I would like. It's gonna be a lot of figuring out what the other person likes but that's normal for sex with anybody I think. So...I don't know, I guess it's just easier."

"Oh..." Carmella, who has been taking period dips from the bottle through the duration of the explanation, hums quietly. There's some hesitation on her part while she struggles quietly to lace together her next question. Eventually, she just bites the bullet and asks.

"Can you...show me?"

Sasha's eyes fly open from where they had fallen shut so she could imagine herself drunk. Even with the way Carmella is suddenly looking everywhere but her, she's sure that she heard wrong. "What?"

Mella somehow manages to pull off a nonchalant shrug of her own. "I mean, can you show me? What it's like? I've always kinda wondered, I guess."

It's not a complete lie. With her most recent stint of short and meaningless flings, she at times had wondered what it would be like to be with a girl. Sasha hadn't been lying when she said perhaps every girl is a bit curious.

The other half of that, the part that goes unsaid, is the curiosity she's sort of always had directly towards Sasha. Not that she had ever asked much before, but she's always wondered just what made Sasha well… _Sasha_. Okay yes, Carmella knows she's hot, she does have eyes after all. To have a body like _that_ , not to mention being the only person in existence to make the color blue look hot as hell, Mella is well aware that the natural charisma a huge contributing factor. But there's always been something she feels like she can't quite catch. Something that perhaps doesn't have a verbal answer at all.

Coming out of her thoughts, she realizes that Sasha is looking at her like she's grown three heads. Immediately, she finds herself thankful for the low lighting that hides her blush. "That's weird, right? Sorry I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's not. I mean, kind of but..." Sasha tilts her head to the side. "You're not drunk right now, right?"

"No?" Carmella frowns at the question. Going in and out of a buzz, yes definitely, but she's not drunk. Although, after embarrassing herself like this, she figures she might as well be sometime soon. "No, I'm not drunk."

"Good, 'cause I wanna make sure you know what you're asking...'cause I can definitely show you."

"Sasha, it was dumb. We really don't have to if—"

"Do you want to?"

Mella hadn't even realized how dry her throat had gone until she tries to swallow. Sasha's gaze is almost soldering and even with the low lightly, Mella swears her eyes have dilated just a little more. It takes her a few more swallows to get the moisture back in her mouth to speak.

"I...yeah."

Sasha leans forward enough to gently grab the neck of the alcohol bottle. "Because you know...we don't have to," her voice has gotten just a bit lower and she doesn't break eye contact while placing the bottle on her nightstand.

Carmella doesn't even realize she's slightly moved in just a fraction closer as the bottle was pried from her fingers. Glancing down, she's found that Sasha has reached a hand out just enough to gently stroke her arm. When she looks up, she finds that same soldering look hasn't changed and she can't help but bite her lip.

"I want to."

Sasha's lips curl upward. The grin is charming and devilish and that's when it finally hits Carmella like a speeding bullet train.

_'O-oh...so that's how she does it...'_

Sasha's fingers are toying at the edges of Carmella's oversized t-shirt as she carefully guides her into her lap. She grins while her fingers casually draws lazy circles on the bare skin of Mella's thighs. Her grin only widens when she swears she hears a small intake of breath that was so clearly meant to be disguised.

"You know, you can tell me to stop whenever," Sasha murmurs as she ducks her head and leans in closely.

Between the hands at her thighs and Sasha's breath bouncing off her neck, Carmella feels her mind already beginning to derail, and they haven't even done anything yet. Subconsciously, she brings her hands up to rest on Sasha's shoulders where her fingers shakily grasp at the thin straps of Sasha's tank top.

"You...you don't have to stop."

Sasha's hum is low while she gently nuzzles at the skin of Carmella's neck. She feels the hotness from her own breath bouncing back against her lips, and those same lips pull into a smug grin as she's rewarded with a shudder for her exploratory actions. Her grin widens when she leans back just enough to gaze up at her roommate, whose eyes have nearly fallen shut completely.

"Been a while?" Sasha implores while leaning in just enough to hold their lips a mere millimeter's width part.

"Mhm..." Carmella inhales shakily and nods. "I mean, not as long, but I-I just got kinda busy..."

"Mmm..."

Sasha can't deny it. In fact, she won't even bother denying it. She's absolutely thought about it. Anyone with a pulse in her position would be either a fool or lying or both if they were to say they hadn't thought about it. Imagined it, might be more of the right word. Sasha, however, does value her friendships and the mast thing she really wanted to do was make things, including her living situation, any weirder than she needed to. Needless to say, she's a bit elated to find that she's not entirely alone on this particular island.

Barely brushing their lips together, Sasha allows her hands to become a bit bolder. She brings them up to splay across Carmella's lower back before bringing them around to her stomach, each time continuing to inch her way upward.

Carmella has started to feel a bit dizzy between the warm hands moving across her skin, and the utmost amount of teasing being done near her mouth. Each time she does to lean in to press their lips together, Sasha will subtly shift backwards. Instead, Sasha'd tongue will dart out and trace the outline of her lips with the very tip of her tongue.

Nearing the point of demanding that Sasha just kiss her alright, Carmella's mouth opens to protest. The protest immediately dies out into a startled gasp when the hands beneath her shirt simultaneously cup both of her breasts. Her eyes slip shut completely while her head falls forward to rest against Sasha's.

Sasha's smile has turned Cheshire as she torturously rolls the hardened buds beneath her thumbs. She presses down harder when Carmella gasps quietly and presses herself further into her hands. A light whimper soon follows.

"Sash..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you just—"

Carmella doesn't get much time to finish her thought. She squeaks as she suddenly finds herself flipped over onto her back, pressed firmly against Sasha's pillows. Sasha is now hovering over her, positioned directly between her legs while one hand is braced against the mattress and the other is clutching Carmella's side.

There's no room for complaining as Sasha leans down and fully connects their lips for the first time. It's hot and wet and Carmella finds herself autonomously arching up to get even closer. She can't help but gasp as Sasha sucks her bottom lip into her mouth before gently biting down.

The gasp, proves to be a momentary lap and it allows Sasha to slip her tongue into Carmella's mouth where she instantly begins her exploration. Her hands return to their previous actions, this time, bringing Carmella's shirt up completely over her chest. Sasha presses their bodies flush together while her hands alternate between firmly and gently massaging Carmella's breasts.

Carmella had always assumed that Sasha would be a damn good kisser, but experiencing that first hand is enough to make her feel completely intoxicated. She's nearly melted in the mattress with the way Sasha's tongue has worked wonders against her own. She allows her head fall back against the pillows, exposing her neck for that same mouth to mark her.

"Already?" Sasha chuckles lowly.

She doesn't get a verbal response, but instead, the hands tangled in her hair squeeze just a little bit tighter and nails come to scratch against her scalp. She flattens her tongue against Carmella's pulse point, wetting the area before her teeth lightly graze against the skin. She repeats the action a few more times in several different areas before her bites become just a bit harder. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave signatures of her handiwork behind.

Carmella's nails rake across Sasha's back while inching her tank top up. Sasha pauses, feeling the cold air and sudden scratches against her skin and sits back just enough to pull the article over her head before carelessly tossing it to the side. In lieu of returning to her precious actions, she shoves Carmella's shirt up, before dropping her head down to her chest.

With barely enough wherewithal to get her own shirt over her head, Carmella whimper quietly as Sasha's tongue circles her right nipple before her lips close around it completely. Her hands tangle in blue strands of hair, gripping tightly as she subconsciously presses up into the thigh Sasha has positioned between her legs.

"Christ, Sash..."

"Mmm?" Sasha releases Carmella's breast with a small 'pop' before kissing her way back up to her lips. "You want me to stop?"

Sasha kisses her lips, once, twice, then three times before licking a trail back down to her chest. "Please don't..." she whimpers as the cool air comes into contact with the trail of heat left behind.

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop."

Sasha doesn't need to be told twice as she continues her descent. She's kisses her way down a taut stomach while her tongue darts out to trace over light ab muscles. She gently blows over the wet skin she's left behind, satisfied with the involuntary shudders she gets in return.

Carmella knows that Sasha is enjoying this way too much. The teasing way she'll dip her head just a bit lower to kiss above the hemline of her panties before she's moving upward again to swirl her tongue around her bellybutton. Carmella knows it's being done on purpose, and while she's not exactly complaining, she can feel a tightness starting to pull in her core.

Sasha can sense her impatience and it amuses her to no end. She trails her tongue to Carmella's hipbone before nipping hard against the skin just enough to leave behind a purple bruise. This one is definitely going to be the most prominent. The most memorable.

Inhaling, she's close enough to smell Carmella's excitement and it leaves behind a euphoric feel that momentarily causes her head to spin. Knowing she's teased enough for now, she gently hooks her fingers through the edges of Carmella's panties before slowly sliding them down her legs.

The cold air of the room against her heat nearly has Carmella bursting right then and there. It's been a while. Not so long a while that she's had sex, but a while since anyone has paid this kind of attention to her down there. Her legs bend to Sasha's will as they're soon spread apart.

Glancing up towards the head of her bed, Sasha laughs quietly at the way Carmella is biting down in her bottom lip. She turns her head to the inside of Carmella's thigh, leaving slow wet kisses behind as she travels to where she knows she's needed the most.

It's been much too long and it shows by the way Carmella initially cries out the second she feels Sasha's tongue on her. Her hips are slightly lifting off the mattress while her head simultaneously presses harder into the pillows. One of her hands falls from Sasha's hair to instead tightly grip the sheets.

"God, fuck..."

Sasha repeats the action, parting Carmella with her tongue to slowly lick between wet folds. The faint curses spur her to gently suck the sensitive bundle of nerves between her lips and the reaction she gets nearly sends her over right the and there.

"Fuck! Sasha!" Carmella's cry out is accompanied by an arch that has Sasha splaying a hand over her stomach to keep her grounded to the mattress. It nearly proves to be a moot action as The alternating sensation of Sasha sucking on her clit and swirling her tongue inside her is nearly enough to send her lifting off the mattress entirely.

Hearing her name fall from a woman's lips like this will never ceases to work wonders and move mountains for Sasha's ego. If anything, it encourages her to work just a little harder and that's just what she does as she continues to suck even harder on the other girl's clit. She's feeling rather proud as she once again glances upward to find Carmella gasping and grasping at her own breasts while she continues to work. Sasha makes sure to keep her eyes upward as she swirls a finger around before pushing into warm wet heat.

"Oh god, Sash! Please!"

The joint sensation of Sasha working her from the inside out has Carmella coiled like a tight spring. Her hips move to match the rhythm of Sasha's fingers as she continues to pump in and out of her at a deliciously agonizing pace. Her toes curl as that devilish tongue continues to swirl around her clit.

Sasha uses her free hand to reach upward and interlace her fingers with Carmella's that were previously threatening to rip through her sheets. She quickens her pace just as she feels the grip on her hand beginning to tighten by the second.

"Fuck, oh my god!"

It's not long before that coil breaks, tearing shockwaves through Carmella's body that leave her legs trembling around Sasha's head. The ride is tasteful as it is deliciously painful as Sasha continues to lap up every bit of her excitement while she clenches around her fingers.

"Jesus Sash..."

"Just Sasha's fine..." Sasha chuckles, as she braces both hands against her bed. She slowly crawls her way up Carmella's body before she's back where she started. She presses their lips together in a kiss that's much sloppier and she's pleasantly surprised by the aggressiveness of the hands that tangle in her hair to pull her down.

Despite still coming down from her high, Carmella asserts herself enough into the kiss that momentarily sends Sasha reeling. She can taste the peach schnapps as well as herself on Sasha's lips and she moans as their tongues meet for the second time that night. She's so focused on the tongue massaging itself against her own, that she barely registered the hand slipping between her legs until they're already inside her.

"Fuck!"

Sasha slowly adds a second finger, using the leverage from her thigh to press in a little deeper. She's momentarily caught off guard when she finds herself grinding down on the thigh that suddenly comes up to press against her center. She soon finds a rhythm that proves to be mutually beneficial for her as it is for the girl beneath her.

"Damn..." Sasha grinds out quietly while they continue to rock against one another. With her fingers having set a pace of their own, she swirls her thumb around Carmella's clit while she herself continues to grind against the thigh between her legs. "Fuck..."

Carmella smashes their lips together while lifting her hips enough to take in Sasha's fingers while matching her rhythm. The need for air soon becomes too great as their foreheads are pressed against each other. Carmella's nails are clawing so desperately at Sasha's back, they're guaranteed to leave marks come morning.

"Sasha...Oh god!"

Sasha has enough sense to capture Carmella's lips just as she lets out a noise that would guarantee them a noise complaint. It's enough to send her over the edge as well as they jointly ride out their high, moving against each other until they both all but collapse. Back are the lazy wet kisses laced in between pants for air.

"Christ Mella..." Sasha mumbles into the girl's sweat slickened neck, briefly enjoying the commingled taste of salt and alcohol with just a hint of musk.

Carmella, at the moment, is pretty much at a loss for words as we heart continues to pound at a thousand miles an hour. She's flushed as is and she has no idea why she manages to blush even more as Sasha kisses her lips gently this time. She suddenly feels nervous as she realizes she isn't sure she knows how to exactly return the favor.

"Hey..." Sasha catches the slightly shaky hand that had threatened to slip between the two of them and interlaces their fingers. "Don't worry about that right now."

Carmella opens her mouth to protest, but the way Sasha's watching her leaves her only able to nod in response. Instead, lips gently find her own and her arms come up to wrap themselves around Sasha's shoulders. Surprisingly strong hands hold her in place and she doesn't exactly see herself going anywhere else for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sasha Banks is not a morning person. She never has been and she never will be. If she were to ever become president one day, her first line of action would be to completely outlaw and ban any and all morning activities. Mornings serve only to exist to make her life hell.

That's exactly how she feels as her eyes are creaking open to her bedroom that is much too bright for her liking. An irritated groan escapes her lips as she rolls over onto her back and flings an arm over her eyes. Even with her eyes squeezed shut and covered, she still feels like it's too damn bright.

Deciding that falling back asleep is pretty much pointless, Sasha grunts and slowly moved into a seated position on her bed. While dragging a hand through her messy hair, she looks around and is surprised to find that she's alone. Which is kind of funny considering she doesn't remember falling asleep alone.

The bottle of schnapps on her night stand is gone as are the clothes that had been previously scattered around her bedroom floor. In fact, all of her clothes appear to have been moved to her fiery laundry hamper. Which is odd considering that she has a habit of flinging her clothes everywhere anyway, regardless of last night's activities.

Her eyebrows furrow momentarily but she quickly shakes her head as she slides out of bed and heads in the direction of bathroom. Despite hating mornings, she's kind of figured out a formula that helps her get a bit of a jumpstart. A nice shower and about two cups of coffee and she's about five percent more awake than she was when she first woke up. Works every time.

This particular morning, her shower is quicker than normal and she doesn't much bother to blow dry her hair out after. She towels it dry for the most part, but leaves the dark blue strands in damp ringlets that fall over her shoulders. She dons a clean sports bra and a pair of joggers before she's quietly padding her way out of her room.

Stepping into the hall, she's immediately met with the smell of bacon, syrup, and coffee. Her stomach grumbles on its own accord and she's reminded that she didn't exactly have a full dinner last night because she was too pissed to eat. Well, funny enough she did end up eating, just not food. She momentarily snorts to herself at her own dirty joke.

As she crosses through living room, she momentarily rolls her eyes at the sight of Ryu trying his best to fit underneath the sofa, no doubt trying to get to where he has once again chased Pancake into his hiding spot of choice.

"Ryu, no!" Sasha hisses, and her dog actually has the audacity to scramble back and attempt to look innocent. Sasha rolls her eyes again and flips him off.

Sasha enters the kitchen where she spots her roommate moving about the stove. She's wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top while her blonde hair is piled into a messy bun atop her head. Sasha momentarily allows her eyes to wonder before she blinks herself back into the present and heads over to the coffee pot adjacent to the stove.

"Mornin..."

Carmella jumps and drops her spatula into the pan. She honestly hadn't even heard Sasha come up to the kitchen, much less make her way so close by the coffee pot. For no reason at all, she feels her cheeks begin to warm.

"Ah...morning!" Her voice is pitched a bit higher than normal before she clears her throat. "There's um...breakfast if you want any."

"Yeah, thanks..." Sasha takes her time in dressing her coffee and there's a moment of silence between them before she says anything. "So..."

"Last night..."

"We don't have to talk about it..."

"I want to!" Carmella is quick to interrupt before recoiling. "Talk about it, I mean. It was nice. Really nice."

Sasha raises an eyebrow and chuckles quietly. "Can't say a girl's ever exactly told me I was 'really nice'."

Carmella rolls her eyes and turns off the burners as she's following Sasha over to their kitchen island. Watches as Sasha takes a seat and nonchalantly begins sipping her coffee. The overall nonchalance leaves her biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know what to say really. If I should be thanking you or..."

"You definitely don't have to do that," Sasha shrugs. "It wasn't a business transaction or anything. Just sex."

Carmella nods slowly. "Yeah. Just sex." Really, really good sex that she wouldn't exactly mind having again, but she doesn't say that. Not straight out. "Listen, we've been friends a long time and I don't exactly see this changing that, but I...I mean if you ever need to...or whatever."

That devilish smirk hits a lot different in the daylight and Carmella doesn't need to do anymore wondering to know that's exactly how Sasha operates. One look alone and she was absolutely ready give Sasha anything she wanted. She just about may be ready to do it again if Sasha keeps eyeing her like that.

"We should eat," Sasha says seemingly out of nowhere.

The smugness in her look leaves Carmella knowing Sasha was pretty much living rent free in her mind just now. Never before has she ever been so turned on while wanting to smack someone at the same time. She mumbles something unintelligible about getting their plates and she doesn't need to have eyes in the back of her head to know Sasha is watching her ever move, and she's not exactly complaining. She'd be a fool to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I am phantom rain and i sit on a throne of rarepairs.   
> I...may or may not...MAYBE QUITE POSSIBLY have a follow up idea for this (lord why) AHAHA 
> 
> IF you even made it this far, your thoughts are definitely welcome xD


End file.
